24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Udayan Bhat | director = Rensil D'Silva & Abhinay Deo }} Jai Singh Rathod must escape from the Pune Central Jail with Roshan Sherchan. Aditya Singhania realises the situation is getting worse, so orders Shibani Mallick to accompany him. Naina Singhania has suspicions about Devyani Bhowmick, and Kiran Rathod's situation becomes dangerous when her neighbor arrives home. Episode guide The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm. Events occur in real time. 03:00:10 and Roshan take cover]] Troops line up in the prison corridor. One places an explosive on the door to the kitchen. Inside, Jai shoots Mussa dead before the door blows in. Jai and Roshan tip over the table and use it as cover as the prisoners engage the guards in a gunfight. Jai's gun has no bullets in, so he takes a pistol of a prisoner who was killed. He fires back at the guards as he and Roshan escape. Shinde and the troops enter the kitchen and find them gone. Aditya Singhania speaks to Shibani Mallick on the phone, saying that if they don't find Kush Sawant in an hour and fifteen minutes, Haroon Sherchan will spread the virus in . She assures him that her agents are looking for him and will have him soon. learns the location of the warehouse]] On a street, Raj Singh Bhakta gets a tea from a contact, who tells him that a few weeks ago someone paid 3 times the market rate to hire a large warehouse in their vicinity. Raj gets the address before getting in his car and driving away. returns home]] Milli Saxena is excitedly running around while Kiran Rathod prepares her party decorations. Sara Saxena brings her some orange juice, and tells her that she can't cook for Milli after slipping in the kitchen. Kiran questions her, saying she previously said she slipped in the bathroom. Sara tries to continue her lie, but Kiran asks her to tell her the truth as she thinks she is in trouble. Sara then spots Inder at the door. kills Muzzaffar]] As Jai and Roshan run down a corridor, Shinde appears and holds them at gunpoint. Jai drops his gun, and as Shinde leads them away, Muzzaffar runs up behind him and stabs him to death. He says he will come with them, but Roshan grabs him and says he needs to remain there. Roshan grabs Muzzaffar's knife and stabs him, despite Jai attempting to stop him. Roshan explains that he was a snake, who could bite them at any time, and they continue running. stops Kush Sawant from killing himself]] Kush Sawant sees that Mitali is asleep, so he gets up and looks around his cell. He finds some rope, which he loops over some pipes and creates a noose. He asks Mitali to forgive him before hanging himself, but she wakes up and grabs his legs. She stops him from choking, grabbing his body before the pipes crash down and they fall to the floor. He explains to her that he is responsible for their situation and everything will be fine if he dies. At the ATU, Shibani congratulates Raj on finding the warehouse and promises to send a backup team. She tells Zara Owais and Gyan Thakkar, and asks Zara to arrange for protective gear for the backup team. pays a visit to Devyani Bhowmick]] Naina Singhania arrives at Devyani Bhowmick's building and asks to see her. Another doctor informs her that Devyani is in the canteen, and Naina is taken to the VIP lounge while Devyani is called. Inder Saxena shouts at his wife, telling her to stop lying, as Kiran soothes a crying Milli. Kiran assures Milli they are not fighting because of her, and they hear the sounds of Inder hitting Sara. Sara runs down the stairs, gives Kiran the keys to her car and tells her to take Milli away. knocks his wife unconscious]] As Kiran tries to leave, Inder comes down the stairs to stop her. Sara tries to block him, but he pushes her aside and closes the door in front of Kiran. He then confronts Kiran, knocking her phone to the floor, and Sara intervenes. Kiran runs down to the basement as Inder hits Sara, knocking her to the ground. He then follows Kiran down to the basement, calling out to Milli. Devyani Bhowmick asks for a tea at the canteen as Dhruv Awasthi joins her. He asks about Aditya, and she asks why he is there. He is tense, and she predicts it is about a deal, and she reassures him it will be fine. Devyani takes his hand, as Naina walks past the canteen and sees them together. meets her ex boyfriend Dhruv]] Dhruv tells Devyani he misses her, and she pulls away, saying she is with Aditya. He says he probably shouldn't see her again, and she wishes him all the best for his deal. They hug and he leaves. Someone then approaches Devyani and tells her Naina is waiting for her. At the prison, Girish Joshi's assistant tells him all the doors are secure and Roshan is somewhere inside. Suddenly the door bursts open behind them and Jai enters, knocking out the two guards and taking Joshi at gunpoint. He disarms him before marching him out of the room. flees with Milli]] Kiran locks her and Milli in a basement room. Inder tries to break in, threatening them, and Kiran breaks through the window and leads Milli out. Inder opens the door to find them gone, as they run to the car and drive away, pursued by Inder. tells Naina to leave her alone]] Devyani greets Naina, who tells her she saw her with Dhruv. Devyani says she shouldn't have come unannounced, and that her personal life is not Naina's concern. Naina assures her it is, and says she will forget what she saw if Devyani leaves Aditya alone. Devyani says she will forget what Naina just said, and that Naina should leave her and Aditya alone. 03:20:20...03:20:21...03:20:22...03:20:23... 03:26:09 finds Girish Joshi is missing]] Bhonsle finds Patil and unconscious in the control room, and then sees Joshi being held at gunpoint through the cameras. He radios the other guards to take position at the main gate. He tells Gaitonde that the phone lines are down, so orders him to take a jeep to the Rapid Action Force and alert Colonel Sudeep's team. The alarms ring out as Jai and Roshan take Joshi up a flight of stairs. Troops prepare an ambush, and Joshi pleads with Jai to let him go. Jai tells him to think about his son. comforts Haroon Sherchan]] Haroon Sherchan apologises to Maya for breaking her phone. She predicts that some day he will vent his anger on her, but he says he won't and promises to buy her a new phone made of gold. She says she knows he cares for his brother and is trying his best, and he says he just wants to make his brother proud. She reminds him that Roshan set up the business and he will always be the younger brother. He is put out. Raj Singh Bhakta tells Zara he is approaching the warehouse. She directs him to the backup teams. Naina is on the phone to Khosla, asking him to dig up dirt on Devyani. She stresses that no-one can know he is working for her. asks Colonel Sudeep for backup]] Gaitonde reaches Colonel Sudeep and tells him about the situation at the prison. He calls Tambe and orders him to get the units ready with riot gear. locates Kush Sawant]] At the warehouse, Raj makes his way inside with the backup teams. They confront Chang and his men, shooting at them and killing three. Chang makes his escape, and Raj finds the door to Kush's room. He shoots the padlock and a medical team enters. Raj tells ATU and the PM that Kush is safely with them. Gyan Thakkar looks worried. Prithvi Singhania tells Aditya that the trouble is now over. Mr. Zakaria gets a call from Pune Commissioner Amre, who patches in Colonel Sudeep to explain that Jai Singh Rathod is helping Roshan escape. Prithvi makes a call to Shibani Mallick. learns of the jail break]] Jai and Roshan continue as Bhonsle collects two more guards. Jai makes it outside the prison but guards corner him. Aditya asks the ATU how Jai managed this, and Shibani said they did not know Jai was at the prison. Govind Arekar explains that everything that is happening is because of Roshan, and Zakaria admonishes them for not predicting that Haroon would have a second plan. Aditya asks Shibani to come to his boardroom, as he needs her knowledge of Jai. After he hangs up, Shibani leaves Gyan in charge. is surrounded]] Bhonsle barks out orders over the radio, as Jai and Roshan make their way across the courtyard, followed by guards. Jai threatens to shoot Joshi, but Bhonsle claims he is bluffing. Jai then shoots him in the shoulder, and after a short stand-off Bhonsle opens the main gate. Salim drives a white van inside, and Roshan and Jai get in with Joshi. They then drive away, and Bhonsle informs Sudeep of what has happened. Sudeep tells Kadam to reverse the jeep. Amre gets a call from Sudeep who brings him up to speed and asks for permission to fire at them if they find them. Amre says he will check with the Home Ministry. speaks to his mother]] In the car, Shibani calls her mother and is put on the phone with her son Kabir. She tells him she is in a car, and Kabir is cheered up slightly. Nupur takes the phone and says Kabir is in a mood and is very difficult to handle, asking her to come home. Shibani says she has to go, and takes a call from Gyan. Gyan tells her the Home Ministry has issued a shoot to kill order for Jai and Roshan. Shibani calls the PMO and Prithvi explains that they have to stop them at any cost. Shibani mentions that Joshi is with them, but Omprakash Khurana explains that Roshan is the bigger threat. She pleads with them, but Aditya stands firm. Zakaria then points out that Shibani may be going soft on Jai because of their history together. drives Jai and Roshan away]] Jai dresses Joshi's wound, saying the bullet just passed through the skin. Roshan asks why they are keeping him alive, and Jai explains it is for their protection. Salim gives them a change of clothes, and gives Jai his watch back. passes out]] Milli tells Kiran she wants her mother, and Kiran says they will call her in a little bit. Milli then passes out, and Kiran tries to wake her. She looks for her phone but can't find it, so starts to drive towards a doctor. At the ATU, Gyan Thakkar calls Haroon and tells him that Kush has been found, but Roshan is out of prison with Jai. Haroon wants to speak to Roshan, but Gyan tells him it is not safe. He says the rest is all planned as before. 03:46:13...03:46:14...03:46:15...03:46:16... 03:53:05 pursues Jai's van]] Sudeep calls Amre and says a traffic cop saw a van similar to Jai's going towards Dehu Road, indicating they are heading to . Amre orders him to the expressway. In the van, Roshan tries to take Jai's phone to call his brother, but Jai refuses, saying the police can track them through the phone. He takes the SIM card out and throws the phone away. He puts a gag in Joshi's mouth. Gyan tracks the police movement, and calls Jai to warn him about traffic. He redirects him to a clear road, but warns him of a police roadblock. abandons the van]] Salim takes a left and parks under the expressway. They exit the van and Jai throws a flare into it. He then jams a stick into the horn, causing it to blare constantly, as Salim gets into a car transporter truck. Jai, Roshan and Joshi climb into one of the cars on the truck, and Salim drives away. At the roadblock, the lead officer order Shinde, Sawant and Jadhav to check all the cars properly. Two of the guards to to investigate the smoking van, as Salim drives up to the roadblock. Sonavane checks Salim's truck, looking at his papers, as another officer checks the cars on the back. He approaches the car and Jai readies his weapon. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya (credit only) * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta (credit only) * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pallavi Patil as Mitali * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Nachiket Purnapatre as Muzzaffar * Surender Thakur as Mussa * Vikas Srivastav as Shinde * Abhijeet Singh as Abhijeet * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Amit Sharma as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Vineet Sharma as Salim * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Deepak Shah as Commissioner Amrish Amre * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Rajesh Khera as Sudeep * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Uncredited * Prasanna Ketkar as Bhonsle Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Athan Demetrius * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Udayan Bhat * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Abhinay Deo Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Kiran Rathod's storyline is from and . See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 206 206